More Than Just a Fairy Tale
by DreamingOfOnce
Summary: Set in Season 1. Life in Storybrooke, Maine was a simple one, especially for Jessica Gold. But, when Henry, the kid she babysits, starts claiming that she and everyone else in town are really famous fairy tale characters, cursed to live in a land without happy endings, things in Storybrooke suddenly start to get a lot more interesting. Please Read and Review! Rated T, just in case!
1. Pilot, Part 1

**More Than Just a Fairy Tale**

**Based on "Once Upon a Time"**

_Enchanted Forest, Before the Curse_

_ Snow White couldn't stop smiling._

_ It was her wedding day. The day that she was marrying her one, True Love. They had waited for such a day for so long and now, it was finally here. They were surrounded by the people they loved. It was going to be perfect. She sighed as Julia, one of her best friends, looked up from putting flowers in her friend's hair. _

_ "Something wrong?"_

_ Snow shook her head. "I'm just happy" she said "We've come a long way to get to this day"_

_ "Tell me about it" Julia said "I've been waiting for this day since the moment you told me about how you two teamed up to get your engagement ring back from those trolls"_

_ Snow laughed. "I know you've been waiting to say 'I told you so'"_

_ "But, yet, I haven't" Julia said, looking at Snow through the mirror "I've been a good girl. Believe me, I've been wanting to say it for ages!"_

_ Snow laughed. "Yes, you have been good" she said. Her voice became a little softer. "You always have…" _

_ Julia laughed. "Always is a bit of a stretch" she said "I think 'lately' is more accurate"_

_ Snow looked down. Julia's eyes narrowed as she looked at her friend. The happiness seemed to fade a little. "Ok, now I know that something's wrong"_

_ Snow looked at her friend through the mirror. "Just thinking" she said "About my father…my mother…"_

_ "They're here" Julia said "They've always been here. They're always watching over you, you know that"_

_ "I know" Snow said "I know, it's just…" she paused for a moment. "I've always imagined them being here for my wedding day"_

_ "I know" Julia said, putting the finishing touches on Snow's hair "And, I know it must be hard. But, hey, you've got me, you've got Charming, and you've got all of our amazing friends. One big happy family. That's a plus, right?"_

_ Snow smiled. "Of course"_

_ "Good" Julia said, as she motioned for Snow to stand. She put her hands on her friend's shoulders as they looked at each other through the mirror. "Now. Let's get you married"_

* * *

_ The hall had been decorated grandly and the people had gathered, eagerly awaiting the event of the day. Julia couldn't have been happier for the happy couple; Snow and Charming were finally able to get married!_

_ "I do"** Charming said, his eyes not leaving Snow's for one second._

_ "And do you, Snow White"** the Bishop said "Promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?"**_

_ Snow smiled "I do"**_

_ Julia could barely contain her excitement as she waited for the Bishop to finish. "I now pronounce you husband and wife"**_

_ Instantly, the whole room cheered as Snow and Charming leaned in to kiss for the first time as husband and wife. But, the kiss was interrupted as the doors to the hall burst open._

_ "Sorry I'm late"**_

_ Everyone turned at the sound of the voice, looking to see who had disrupted the wedding. _

_ "You have got to be kidding me!" Julia complained "What the hell is she doing here?!"_

_ Julia's fists clenched as she stepped more towards Snow and Charming, ready to protect them from anything that Regina could think of doing, as Regina walked almost menacingly towards her and the happy couple. Two guards rushed out to protect the royal couple, but Regina easily pushed them aside using her magic. She smiled in a sickly sweet way at Julia._

_ "Don't get any ideas" Regina said "Don't think I won't do the same to you, thief!"_

_ "Too late" Julia replied, her tone full of sarcasm "You really do know how to make an entrance, Your Majesty"_

_ "She's not a Queen anymore"** Snow exclaimed, pulling Charming's sword out of its scabbard and pointing it at her stepmother, as Regina stopped not too far away from where Julia was standing. "She's nothing more than an evil witch!"**_

_ "No, no, no!"** Charming said, lowering Snow's hand and his sword away from Regina's face "Don't stoop to her level, there's no need"**_

_ "Oh, there's a need" Julia said "There's always been a need"_

_ Charming gave his friend a look for a moment as if to say "Don't make things worse" before speaking. "You're wasting your time, you've already lost"** he said, taking a step towards Regina as Snow grabbed his arm "And I will not let you ruin this wedding"**_

_ Regina's eyes went from Charming and Snow, to Julia, and back again. "Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything"** she said, innocently "On the contrary dear, I've come to give you a gift"**_

_ "We want nothing from you"** Snow said, shaking her head_

_ "But, you shall have it"** Regina said, slightly louder than she had spoken before_

_ "Is your gift leaving and never returning?" Julia asked "Because that would be lovely" _

_ Looking once more at Julia, Regina started walking in a circle and looking at the people gathered for the wedding. "My gift to you is this happy, happy day"** she said, with slight disgust to her voice. "For tomorrow my real work begins!"** Regina stopped in the place she had started from. "You've made your vows, now I make mine"**She took a couple steps and then stopped again "Soon, everything you love"** she continued, as she started walking around in a circle once more "Everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory"** Regina turned and looked at Snow and Charming, as Julia also looked at her friends. "I shall destroy your happiness"** she practically growled "If it is the last thing I do"**_

_ Julia turned back to Regina as she turned and started walking out of the room. Charming glanced at Snow, then his friend, and then looked right at Regina. "Hey!"**_

_ Regina whipped around, only to be greeted with Charming's sword shooting at her head. Just as it was about to hit its mark, Regina disappeared and the sword went with her. _

_ People started to whisper worriedly to each other. Julia looked at Snow and Charming, who were in each other's embrace, looking just as scared as everyone else was from Regina's threat. Julia sighed and tried to blink away the small tears forming in her eyes at the thought of what Regina might do to exact her revenge._

* * *

Storybrooke, Present Day

Jessica Gold sighed as she walked to the door of the Pawn Shop and flipped the sign to say "closed". It had been just another ordinary day in Storybrooke, Maine: she got up, got herself ready for the day, went down for her shift working at the Pawn Shop, and was now preparing herself to go and babysit her "little brother" Henry Mills, son of the Mayor. On the weekends, she spent most of her time with her best friend and local teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard, at her Loft, though she did tend to find herself at the Loft a lot during the week as well.

Her guardian was Mr. Gold, commonly known by the locals as the man who "owned" Storybrooke. According to what Gold had told her, her parents had died in a car crash when she was around three-years-old and she was entrusted to his care shortly after. She often wondered why Gold was the one named her guardian – didn't she have any grandparents or aunts or uncles who would have wanted to take care of her? – but never actually asked Gold this question for fear of insulting him somehow.

All in all, she didn't have a bad life…she just wished that there was some more excitement in it!

"Gold?" she called out to the backroom of the shop. For an odd reason that she really couldn't explain, Jessica had never once called Gold in such endearing terms as "Dad" or "Father". At least, not that she could remember. "I just finished closing up the shop. I'm going to head over to babysit Henry now"

Gold came out of the back room just as Jessica was putting her backpack on over her shoulder. "Make sure you pick up something to eat on the way to the Mayor's house"

Jessica smiled a little as she held up her wallet. "Already way ahead of you" she said "This time, I actually called in my order! It should be ready for me in about 10 minutes"

Gold chuckled a little. "Do you know what time you'll be home tonight?"

Jessica sighed as she quickly checked her phone for any messages. "Unfortunately, no" she said "I always get a time to start, but I never get a time to end"

"Well, a Mayor's job is never done"

"Apparently" Jessica said, slipping her phone into her pocket. "In case I am late tonight, don't wait up"

"I'll be sure to leave some of the lights on, just in case"

"Thanks" Jessica said, with a smile. "I'll see you later"

Leaving the shop and closing the door behind her, Jessica headed towards Granny's Diner. It was a local hotspot for the residents of Storybrooke, Maine and one of the best places – actually, pretty much the only place – to get really good comfort food. Granny's had the best burgers, grilled cheese sandwiches, French fries…the list went on and on. This time, Jessica had decided to get herself and Henry a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches with fries on the side. She only made Henry eat fruit and vegetables when the two actually made food together at the Mayor's Mansion, not when she splurged and got food at Granny's.

"Hey, Jess!" Ruby, waitress and Granny's granddaughter, greeted as Jessica walked into the diner "Your order should be just coming out of the kitchen now!"

"Thanks, Ruby" Jessica said, taking a seat at the bar as she waited "How was business today?"

"Same as always" Ruby replied, with a slight eye roll "Busy"

"That's a good thing" Granny said, coming out of the kitchen with Jessica's order in a couple of doggie bags "Business pays the bills!"

Jessica laughed a little. "It's almost the weekend, Ruby" she said, as she took the bags from Granny "Hang in there"

"Easy for you to say" Ruby said, as Jessica handed Granny the money she owed her "You work at the Pawn Shop. That's not nearly as busy as this place"

"Don't I know it" Jessica replied. She waved at Ruby and Granny. "I've got to run. Thanks for the food! I'll see you later"

Ruby and Granny waved back as Jessica left the Diner and closed the door behind her. Jessica waved to a few other people as she made her way to the Mayor's Mansion. One of the perks of living in Storybrooke was that you knew practically everyone. Jessica was humming to herself as she pushed open the gate in front of the Mayor's Mansion and let herself into the house.

"Hey, Little Bro, I'm here!" she called out to Henry "Brought some dinner!"

Henry had started calling her his "big sister" when he was around four or five years old. Jessica was so touched that Henry viewed her in that way that she started calling him her "little brother" and the nicknames had stuck ever since. She was still humming to herself as she placed the bags from Granny's on the dining room table. She headed back to the foyer and headed up the stairs.

"What's with the silent treatment?" Jessica asked, as she reached the door to Henry's bedroom "Don't tell me that you've fallen asleep or something!"

Pushing the door to Henry's bedroom open, Jessica's eyes narrowed in confusion when she saw that he wasn't in there. "Henry?" she called out as she started searching the other rooms of the house "Henry! This isn't funny! Where are you?"

After checking all the rooms in the house, and even checking the backyard to see if he was out there for some reason, Jessica swore under her breath, pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, and called the Mayor's Office.

_ "Yes?"_

"Hi, Regina. It's Jessica. I was supposed to be babysitting Henry tonight, right?"

_"Yes, of course you were. Don't tell me you forgot!"_

"No, I didn't forget" Jessica replied, with a slightly agitated tone "But, I was just confused because Henry's not here. I wasn't sure if he was with you"

_ "What do you mean he's not there?"_

Jessica wasn't sure how to make it any clearer. "The house is empty" she said "I just searched the entire place, he's not here"

_ "I'm on my way. Call Sheriff Graham. Once he and I get there, you can go home"_

"Ok" Jessica hung up the phone and then dialed the number for the Sheriff's Station. "Yeah, Hi Graham, it's Jessica…Listen you need to get over to the Mayor's House…Henry's missing"

* * *

_Enchanted Forest, Before the Curse_

_ Some months passed and Julia was now focusing not on Regina's threat, but on the exciting news that Snow and Charming had a baby on the way. Julia had spent many hours with Snow and Charming getting the baby's nursery ready and even helping them choose potential names for their unborn child. It was one of the happiest times of their lives and Julia was going to savor every moment of it._

_ Well, every moment that Snow wasn't talking about Regina's threat._

_ Snow and Charming somehow came to the brilliant conclusion that they wanted to talk to their most infamous dungeon prisoner. Julia, of course, was against the idea. She knew all too well who this prisoner was and certainly did not want Snow and Charming to have any more dealings with him than they already had. Nevertheless, being the good friend that she was, Julia decided to head down to see what the prisoner had to say, before Snow and Charming had a chance to get down there themselves. _

_ The caves of the dungeon made the hair on the back of Julia's neck stand on end. She couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her and that she wasn't safe. But, then again, look at who she was going to see. How could anyone feel safe when he was involved?_

"_My dear Julia…" he said "What a delight it is to see you again!" _

"_I'd say the same, but then I'd be lying"_

_He gave her a look. "Like you've ever stopped yourself from lying before" he replied "Come closer, Dearie. I promise I won't bite"_

"_Now, that just makes me feel so much better, Rumple" Julia replied, stepping closer to the dungeon cell. "Happy now?" _

_ "Oh yes!" Rumplestiltskin said, looking at his visitor "Tell me, Dearie. What have I done to be honored with your presence?"_

_ "I think you know why I've come"_

_ "Ah, yes!" Rumplestiltskin replied "You're here to inquire about the same thing as Snow White and Prince Charming!"_

_ Julia's face fell a little. "They were already here?"_

_ Rumplestiltskin nodded. "Last night" he said "I was surprised to see that you weren't with them, actually. Since you three have become quite…close as of late"_

_ "You needn't remind me of the status of my friendship with Snow and Charming" Julia said "Just tell me what you told them"_

_ "You think they won't tell you themselves?"_

_ "Oh, I know that they will" Julia said "But, since I came all the way down here, I might as well hear it from the man himself"_

_ "And for you, Dearie, I won't even ask for something in return"_

_ Julia arched an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "Now, why don't I believe you?"_

_ Rumplestiltskin feigned insult. "You hurt me, Julia" _

_ "I speak from experience, Rumple"_

_ "Fair point" he replied "But, you have nothing I want in return. So, enjoy this while you can get it"_

_ Julia nodded. "Alright, fine" she said "Tell me what you know" _

_Rumplestiltskin laughed with glee. "The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming."** he explained "Soon, you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse! For your prison, all of our prisons will be time"**_

_ "Time?" Julia questioned _

_ "Time will stop and we will be trapped"** he continued "Some place horrible. Where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, victorious at last."** He paused for a moment. "No more happy endings"**_

_ "So, because Regina has been suffering, we all now have to suffer" Julia said, as Rumplestiltskin looked at her "Lovely. Is there anything we can do to stop this Curse?"_

_ "We can't do anything"** Rumplestiltskin replied, putting emphasis on the word "We" _

_ "But, someone else can…" Julia deduced "Who can do something about this Curse?"_

_ "Snow White and Prince Charming's unborn baby"_

_ Julia's eyes narrowed. "And, how exactly is an unborn baby supposed to stop something that the Queen is probably going to enact now?"_

_ "Well, the baby's not going to do it now!" Rumplestiltskin snapped. "On its 28__th__ birthday, the child will return. The child will find you. And the Final Battle will begin!"**_

_ "Don't you dare do anything to Snow and Charming's baby!" Julia said, ignoring what he said "You do something to that baby and I will make you suffer for it"_

_ "Why would I tell Snow White and Prince Charming to get the child to safety if I was planning on harming her, hmm?"_

_ "Because you always have an ulterior motive" Julia replied "And, I don't always trust you"_

_ "But, you sometimes do" Rumplestiltskin said "Such a complicated relationship we have, Julia"_

_ Julia shrugged. "You have to admit" she said "It is pretty hard to trust you completely"_

_ "I assure you, dear Julia, that I have no intention of harming that baby" Rumplestiltskin said, his voice taking on a serious tone "We all need her, if we are to eventually be free of Regina's revenge"_

_ Julia stared at him for a moment. "Alright" she said "This time…I believe you…"_

_ She turned and walked away from the man in the cell. To say that their relationship was complicated was putting it extremely mildly. Though the two had known each other for quite some time, Julia knew better than to trust him completely._

_ Hopefully, this time he could actually be trusted._

* * *

Storybrooke, Present Day

Jessica sighed as she finally made it to her bedroom. It hadn't taken too long for Regina and Graham to arrive at the Mayor's Mansion. Both Graham and Regina asked her many questions about what had happened and Jessica happily answered all of them, no matter how many times they were asked. Well, as happily as possible considering Regina was talking quite loudly, though Jessica understood why. Assuming that Gold was already asleep, Jessica closed the door to her bedroom and practically threw herself down on her bed. Just as she did so, her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

_ "Hey, Jess"_

She automatically sat up. "Hey, Little Bro" she said "Where are you?"

_"Home. My mom wanted me to call you and tell you that I'm sorry. For running away and scaring you"_

"I have to admit it wasn't quite the way I pictured the evening going, but thanks for the apology, Henry" Jessica replied "Where did you go anyway?"

_"I went to Boston"_

"Boston?!" Jessica said, louder than she intended "What is in Boston?"

_"I went to find my mom. My real mom. The one who gave birth to me"_

"Henry…"

_ "I had to, Jess! She needs to break the Curse! She needs to return the happy endings!"_

Jessica ran her fingers through her hair. Ever since Mary Margaret had given Henry a book of fairy tales one day at school, Henry was convinced that everyone in Storybrooke was a character from the most famous fairy tales known to man. According to him, the Evil Queen had cast a curse that brought all of the people from the Enchanted Forest and possibly beyond to Storybrooke, Maine, a place where time would stop and all of their happy endings would be taken from them for the rest of eternity. Henry claimed that Mary Margaret was Snow White, Regina was the Evil Queen, and his birth mother was the long-lost child of Snow White and her husband, Prince Charming, destined to bring the happy endings back to the citizens of Storybrooke, to name a small few.

Oh and that Jessica was really a thief named Julia, though Henry seemed convinced that that was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to her story. He fully believed that she was someone more than just a common thief, but he just hadn't figured out who yet.

"Henry, that's a pretty big step to take" Jessica said "You really scared everyone"

_ "I know…I'm sorry, Jess…"_

"I know you are" Jessica replied "Listen, it's late and you've clearly had a busy day. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

_ "Ok…love you, Big Sis"_

Jessica smiled a little. "Love you too, Little Bro"

Hanging up the phone, Jessica lay back on her pillows and continued to think about Henry and his fairy tale theory. She didn't mind when Henry talked about his fairy tale theory. Actually, she found it entertaining. He would always get so excited and animated when he talked about it that she couldn't help but be drawn into the stories. But, she never thought that Henry would ever go as far as to track down his birth mother!

Clearly, this was more than just a fantasy for Henry…Jessica just hoped that he wouldn't do anything else drastic to try and prove what he was saying.

* * *

**Hello! So, this is my first Once Upon a Time story! I really hope you all like it!**

**Just wanted to make some things clear as we get started. I know that we are already heading into Season 4B and this story starts in Season 1. The reason for that is because this story is the first in a series, one story for each season of Once that we get.**

**As you can tell, there is an OC. And, I know that not everyone likes a Mary Sue. I, personally, am not a fan of Mary Sue's at all and I want to avoid that at all costs. So, rest assured that Julia/Jessica will have enemies and is most certainly not perfect. At all. **

**I know that these kind of stories have been done before, but I wanted to put my own spin on it. There will be many twists, turns, and surprises along the way as we see how Julia/Jessica fits into the world of Once Upon a Time. Because of the length of some of the chapters, some "episodes" will have to be split into two sections. **

**I really appreciate polite, constructive criticism. I am posting this story as a way to improve my writing and storytelling skills. Any helpful tips are very appreciated! **

**Also, any lines that have two "stars" next to it (**) are lines that are from the show. They are not my own! **

**Long author's note aside, I really hope you all like this story and give it a chance! Please Read and Review! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. I only own Julia/Jessica!**


	2. Pilot, Part 2

_Enchanted Forest, Before the Curse_

_ After the visit with Rumplestiltskin, Charming had called a meeting of his and Snow's closest friends and advisors. Red Riding Hood and Granny were there, Geppetto and his young son Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and of course representatives from the Seven Dwarves, particularly Grumpy, Sleepy and Doc. Julia sighed as she took her seat in between Sleepy and Grumpy. The recent revelation from Rumplestiltskin had made it hard to sleep at night. Julia now wondered if Snow got any sleep at all._

_ "I say we fight!"** Charming exclaimed, once the meeting had started, slamming his fist on the round table that they had gathered at. _

_ "Fighting is a bad idea"** Jiminy replied "Getting into one's dark side, never accomplishes anything"**_

_ "And how many wars has a clear conscience won?"** Charming countered "We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her Curse"**_

_ "Can we even trust Rumplestiltskin?"** Doc asked_

_ "We don't have much of a choice" Julia replied "He seems to know an awful lot about this and he seems to be telling the truth. I don't see any reason for him to be lying since he is going to be effected by this Curse as well. He needs the Curse ended just as much as we do"_

_ "I've sent my men into the forest"** Charming said, as everyone looked back at him "The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen unless we do something"**_

_ "There's no point"** Everyone turned when Snow spoke. "The future is written"** _

_ "No"** Charming said, glancing at the people surrounding the table and then back at his wife "I refuse to believe that"**_

_ "Neither do we" Julia said "We have to have hope. We can't go into this thinking that we are all going to fail otherwise we will"_

_ "Good can't just lose"** Charming added_

_ "Maybe it can"** Snow said, sadly, as she looked away from everyone._

_ Charming looked back at his wife and then knelt by her side. "No"** he said "No, not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our child. She will be the savior!"**_

_ Just then the doors burst open. Everyone turned to find the Blue Fairy flying into the room, with some guards dragging a tree in behind her. Everyone straightened in their seats and Charming stood._

_ "What the hell is this?"**_

_ "Our only hope of saving that child"** Blue replied_

_ "A tree?"** Grumpy said, as Julia looked at the tree being brought into the room "Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing"**_

_ "I'm with him on this one" Julia said, looking from the tree to Snow and Charming "Fighting sounds a lot better than trusting that a tree would save us"_

_ "Hear her out" Snow said "We need to be open to all options"_

_ Grumpy rolled his eyes and Julia sighed and looked back at the tree as Blue spoke. "The tree is enchanted"** Blue explained "If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse"** Blue turned to Geppetto. "Geppetto, can you build such a thing?"**_

_ Geppetto nodded as he patted Pinocchio's head, who was sitting on the floor playing with some toys. "Me and my boy. We can do it"**_

_ Blue turned to Snow and Charming. "This will work"** she said "We all must have faith"**_

_ Julia was smiling as she turned to her friends. Snow grabbed Charming's hand and they looked at each other with hope in their eyes. All was right with the world once again. _

_ "There is, however, a catch"**_

_ "Of course there is" Julia said, a little sarcastically, as Snow and Charming turned back to Blue "What is it?"_

_ "The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits"** Blue said "And this tree can protect only one"**_

_ Julia sighed as she looked at the table and rubbed her forehead. She saw Snow turn back to Charming and saw Charming hang his head out of the corner of her eye. Why was she surprised that this was the catch? She should have been expecting it the moment that Blue said there was one. This now meant that only one person – Snow – was going to be saved from the curse. The rest of them were going to be ripped away from their family, their friends…their lives._

_ Well, better enjoy it while it lasted._

* * *

_ While Snow and Charming spent time together discussing the next step to ensure the baby's safety and Geppetto and Pinocchio worked on the tree, Julia thought that her services would be better put to use watching for anything suspicious along the walls of the palace with the guards and the Dwarves. She had been lucky enough to have been posted alongside Grumpy. She smiled a little and shook her head when she saw Grumpy reach for his belt._

_ "Really, Grumpy?" Julia said, as Grumpy took a swig out of a bottle he had in his belt and she crossed her arms. "Do you think this is the best time?"_

_ "Better than never" Grumpy replied, offering her some of the drink "Besides, we have more things to worry about than this"_

_ "I suppose you're right" Julia said, with a sigh as she took a big sip and handed the bottle back to him._

_ Grumpy looked at her for a moment and then put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't tell me that you are having the same doubts as Snow"_

_ Julia looked at her friend for a moment before she sighed. "No" she said, crossing her arms "No, of course not. I'm just…scared. This is worse than anything else that we've gone up against before"_

_ "I know" Grumpy said, as Julia looked away from him "And, I understand your fear. Why do you think I wanted to go back to the fighting thing?" Julia laughed a little and Grumpy chuckled. "Look, I know you're scared. We all are. Think about Snow and Charming. They must be out of their minds with worry. But, if what Rumplestiltskin says is true, their baby will save us all"_

_ "In 28 years" Julia reminded him_

_ "It's better than being lost forever"_

_ Julia looked at her friend again. "Fair point"_

_ "Remember what the Prince said" Grumpy said "Good will always win"_

_ Julia smiled as Grumpy took another swig from the bottle. Both of them turned to look at their surroundings at the same time and their eyes widened._

_ "My God…" Julia said, softly, as her arms uncrossed themselves._

_ "Wake up!"** Grumpy exclaimed, kicking the foot of a sleeping Sleepy. "Wake up!"** Sleepy quickly stood as the three looked out and into the forest. "Look!"** Grumpy almost growled._

_ They watched as a dragon flew in their direction, screeching as it did so. Julia ducked, so it wouldn't hit her in the head. But, the dragon didn't matter. Julia's and the Dwarves' eyes were watching the bluish-green smoke that was coming towards them._

_ "The Curse…" Julia said "I can't believe this is it…"_

_ Grumpy quickly moved to the bell and started ringing it loudly. "The Curse!"** he screamed for all to hear "It's here!"**_

* * *

Storybrooke, Present Day

During her lunch hour, Jessica decided that she would surprise Mary Margaret at school and eat with her. As she made her way down the halls crowded with children, Jessica saw Regina also trying to get through the mass of children heading out to recess.

"Jessica!"

Just by the tone of Regina's voice, Jessica knew that this wasn't going to be a fun conversation. "Hi, Regina" she said, as Regina approached her "How are you?"

"Where's Henry?"

Jessica's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Isn't he here?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Clearly, you don't know where he is" she said "Henry was gone from the house this morning. And, I just talked to Mary Margaret, she assumed that he was home sick"

_Damn it, Henry!_ "I'm sorry, I have no idea where he is" Jessica said, out loud "Last I talked to him was last night when he called to apologize for running away to Boston" She paused for a brief moment. "Do you need help looking for him?"

"I can handle it just fine!" Regina almost snapped. Clearly she was upset that Henry had run away twice in 24 hours. She started to walk past Jessica. "I'll see you tonight"

"Provided you have a kid for me to babysit by then" Regina stopped and turned a glare on her. Jessica had a smug smile on her face and shrugged her shoulders. "Good luck with the search, Madame Mayor"

Turning away from Regina, Jessica continued down the hallway and spotted Mary Margaret just outside of her classroom, talking to a woman with blonde hair and wearing a red leather jacket. The blonde left just as Jessica approached her friend.

"Who was that?"

Mary Margaret jumped a little at the sudden voice but then smiled when she saw it was Jessica. "Henry's birth mother" she replied "Emma"

Jessica's eyes widened. "Really?" she said, trying to get a better look, but was unable to as the blonde had rounded the corner "Did you tell her where to find him?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "I did" she said "What are you doing here?"

"It's my lunch hour" Jessica said, with a smile "And, I wanted company"

Her friend laughed a little. "You want to go outside to eat lunch today?" Mary Margaret asked, as they started walking down the hall "It's pretty nice out"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all" Jessica replied with a smile. "Especially after running into our beloved mayor just now in the hallway"

"Yeah, Regina is not too happy right now" Mary Margaret said "Not that I can blame her, really, because I'm sure I'd be upset too. But, you should hear the way she talks to Emma"

"She feels threatened, that's all" Jessica said "Especially since Henry now thinks she's the Evil Queen. Do you think she knows about the book?"

"She does now" Mary Margaret said "I just had to explain it to her and Emma"

"Fantastic" Jessica said as they reached the outdoor tables "I'll protect you from Regina, though, don't worry" She laughed a little when Mary Margaret gave her an odd look. "You know" she continued "The Evil Queen and Snow White aren't exactly best friends"

Mary Margaret laughed a little as Jessica smiled. "Right" she said "Forgot about that. Come on. Let's eat before recess ends"

* * *

_Enchanted Forest, Before the Curse_

_ Julia raced through the halls of the Palace, trying to find Snow and Charming. Utter chaos had ensued after Grumpy had rung the bell. Fear for everyone that she loved and held dear crept over Julia's body. She couldn't believe that this was happening. How could this be happening? What was going to happen next? Would she ever see her friends again? _

_ All these questions buried themselves into her mind when she finally found them._

_ "What the hell is going on?" Julia demanded, when she spotted Charming racing down the hallway "Did you not hear the bells? The curse is here!"_

_ "Yes, well, we were a little busy" Charming said, looking down at the bundle in his arms. _

_Julia looked and her eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?" _

_Charming shook his head. "I'm taking her to the wardrobe"_

_ "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Julia asked "She's a newborn! We have no idea where that wardrobe is going to bring her or what will happen to her in this land with no happy endings!"_

_ "I realize that, but it's what we have to do" Charming replied "To give her, her best chance"_

_ The pain in Charming's voice and eyes spoke volumes. Julia gave him a quick hug. She nodded as she pulled away. "You get the baby to the wardrobe" she said "I'll take care of Snow"_

_ Charming nodded. "Thank you, Julia" he said "See you soon"_

_ Tears formed in Julia's eyes as she and Charming both tried to keep their strong façade. "See you soon"_

_ Julia stood in her spot for an extra moment as Charming continued on down the hall with baby Emma in his arms. Gathering herself together, she then raced towards Snow and Charming's chambers. When she got there, Julia automatically climbed onto the bed and gathered the crying Snow up in her arms, starting to rock her back and forth as Snow mourned the fact that she had to send her daughter away. "It's going to be alright" she whispered, as Snow cried "She will save us. Your daughter will save us all"_

_ Not knowing what else to say, Julia just let Snow cry, keeping her eyes on the door just in case anyone decided to attack them._

* * *

Storybrooke, Present Day

Jessica was hoping, as she headed back to the Mayor's Mansion, that Henry had been found and returned home, not just because she wanted to be sure he was safe, but also because she wasn't sure she could handle another night of angry and agitated Regina. But, after literally running into a blonde in a red leather jacket leaving the Mayor's Mansion, Jessica was fairly certain that Henry had been returned home.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry" Jessica said "I was lost in my thoughts"

"No, it's…" Emma trailed off once she got a look at the girl's face. There was something…familiar about the girl standing before her. "It's my fault. I was angrily storming off"

Jessica laughed a little. "As do most people who have run-ins with our mayor" she replied. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Jessica Gold. Henry's babysitter"

"Emma" she replied, shaking Jessica's hand "Emma Swan. I'm Henry's…uh…Henry's…"

"Yeah, I heard" Jessica said, cutting in when she realized that it was a hard thing for Emma to say out loud "It's nice to meet you! Henry is a great kid, and I'm not just saying that. He's like a little brother to me" Emma smiled as Jessica laughed a little. "Are you going to be sticking around here for a while?"

"I'm thinking about it" Emma replied, stealing a glance back at the house "Got a good place to stay around here?"

"Oh, yeah" Jessica said, pointing back towards the main part of town "Granny's doubles as a diner and a bed and breakfast. Best place in town for a bed and some food"

"Thanks" Emma said. She stared at Jessica for another moment before speaking again. "I'm sorry, but…do we know each other? You look so familiar…"

"That depends" Jessica said, with a small smile "Have you ever been to Storybrooke before?"

Emma shook her head. "Can't say that I have"

"Well, I've never been out of Storybrooke before" Jessica admitted "Though, believe me, I really, really want to…just to see what else is out there, you know?"

Emma smiled a little. "Oh, I totally get it" she said "Well, I better go and see if Granny's has any spare rooms…I'll see you around?"

"Most definitely!" Jessica said, waving as Emma got into a yellow bug parked right in front of the house "Nice meeting you, again!"

Emma waved back and Jessica turned to head into the house as the car sped off back into the main part of town. Now that she got a good look at Emma's face, she couldn't help but think that there was something oddly familiar about her. And, clearly, Emma felt the same way about her. But, how could that be when neither one had ever met before?

Shrugging it off, and deciding against telling Henry for fear that would send him on another quest for evidence in favor of the Curse, Jessica headed into the house for another fun night with her Little Bro.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest, Before the Curse_

_After Snow ran out of tears, she decided that she needed to go to the nursery, to make sure that Charming had succeeded. Julia protested, saying that Snow needed to stay in bed and rest, that Snow didn't have the energy to walk at the moment, but Snow wouldn't listen. So, Julia helped Snow out of bed, put Snow's arm over her shoulders, and carefully led her friend towards the nursery._

_ "Almost there" Julia said, as Snow moaned a little "Just a little further"_

_ They came upon the doorway and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what was in front of them._

_ Charming, bleeding and unconscious, on the floor of the nursery._

_ "No!"** Snow exclaimed, breaking away from Julia and stumbling over to her fallen husband "No! No! No!"** _

_ Julia rushed into the room as Snow gathered Charming into her arms and knelt down next to them. She watched as Snow tried in vain to wake Charming up with True Love's Kiss. Snow looked from Charming to Julia. Both of them had tears in their eyes as Snow held out her arm and Julia carefully moved herself so that she could be closer to her friends, putting her arm around Snow in an attempt to comfort her._

_ "Oh, don't worry, Dear"** said a familiar voice "In a few moments, you won't remember you knew him…let alone loved him"**_

_ Snow and Julia looked up to see Regina standing over them, a smug smile on her face. "Why did you do this?"** Snow asked, clutching Charming closer to her_

_ Regina bent down closer to them. "Because this is my happy ending!"**_

_ "You are a sick and twisted woman!" Julia practically growled _

_ Regina merely smiled at them as two guards came into the nursery. "The child?"**_

_ "Gone"** One of the guards replied "It was in the wardrobe. Then, it was gone. It's nowhere to be found"**_

_ Regina turned back to Snow and Julia. "Where is she?!"**_

_ "She got away"** Snow said, with a smile on her face. She looked at Julia, who was also smiling, before they both looked at Regina. "You're going to lose! I know that now…"** Snow looked down at Charming. "Good will always win"**_

_ "We'll see about that"**_

_ Just then, the ceiling above them began to crack and crumble. Snow and Julia looked up at the noise and Snow instinctively pulled her friend closer to her and Regina started laughing. Strong winds started blowing around them as Snow clutched Charming, Regina smiled, and Julia started to panic for the first time in a long, long time._

_ "Where are we going?"** Snow asked, over the noise of the wind_

_ "Somewhere horrible"** Regina replied "Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine"**_

_ Julia ducked to avoid shards of glass flying into her face. There was no stopping the curse now. But, Julia knew one thing for sure and made sure that it was the last thing that Snow and Regina heard. She shouted over the noise as the curse came over them._

_ "The happy endings will return! Goodness will prevail! Just like it always has! And, always will!"_

_ And, with that, the curse transported them to the place without happy endings._

* * *

Storybrooke, Present Day

Later that night, Jessica was sitting on her bed reading a book when there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in"

She looked up and closed the book when Gold entered the room. "Just wanted to let you know that I'm home" he said "Have you eaten yet?"

Jessica nodded. "I ate with Henry" she replied "I actually only got back about a half an hour ago"

Gold nodded. "Did you hear that we have a visitor to our small town?"

"I did!" Jessica replied, with a smile "I met her just as she was leaving the Mayor's Mansion. Apparently, she's Henry's birth mother."

"I take it you like her?"

Jessica thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah" she said "I think I do. I pointed her in the direction of Granny's earlier."

"I just ran into her getting a room at Granny's myself" Gold said "Looks like she'll be staying with us for a little while"

"Great!" Jessica said "It's nice to have a new face around here!"

Gold smiled a little as he started to leave the room. "Indeed" he said "I'll leave you to your reading. Good night"

"Good night!"

Jessica sighed as Gold closed the door behind him and she looked up at her ceiling. She couldn't even remember the last time someone new rolled into town. She was sure that everyone in town was going to be talking about this new arrival for quite some time.

* * *

**Hey everyone! **

**I hope that you all like this newest chapter in the story! I promise that future flashbacks of Julia's history before the Curse will be a lot more interesting! **

**Please, please, please send reviews my way! I really want to know how to make this story better, how to improve my writing skills, whether or not I am succeeding in keeping the characters as in character as possible (though I know it's a little early to really tell) etc. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! **


	3. The Thing You Love Most

Storybrooke, Present Day

Mary Margaret spotted her friend standing on the sidewalk in front of the old library, staring up at the clock tower. "Good morning, Jess!"

Jessica turned when she heard Mary Margaret's voice. "Morning" she replied. She pointed up at the clock tower as Mary Margaret came to stand beside her. "Since when does that clock actually work?"

Mary Margaret shrugged. "Since sometime between last night and this morning, apparently" she replied "I noticed it this morning as I was eating breakfast"

"I don't even remember a time when that clock ever worked" Jessica said, looking back at her friend "How does a clock all of a sudden start working?"

"I have no idea" Mary Margaret replied, with a small sigh. "It's a mystery"

"I guess…" Jessica replied, looking back at the clock once again. "Henry must be over the moon with this new development"

Mary Margaret laughed a little. "Come on" she said "You need to get to the Pawn Shop and I need to get to school"

Jessica smiled. "Another day, another dollar"

"I'm planning on taking the kids outside today for their lesson" Mary Margaret told her "You want to sit in?"

"I wish I could" Jessica said "But, Gold wants me to take inventory. Make sure that everything matches up with his sales receipts and such"

"Sounds like you have a fun day ahead of you" Mary Margaret teased.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it" she replied, as the two friends went their separate ways "I'll talk to you later!"

Mary Margaret waved as Jessica turned and headed in the direction of the Pawn Shop. When she got there, Gold was already standing behind the counter.

"Did you notice the clock this morning?" Jessica asked

"Hard to miss" Gold replied "Especially when the bell started ringing earlier"

"How do you think it started working after all this time?" Jessica asked, with a smile "Magic?"

Gold froze for a split second before chuckling in response. "One never knows" he replied. There was a moment or two of silence before Gold broke it. "Did the Mayor happen to notice the clock?"

"Honestly, I think everyone in town has" Jessica replied "And, if they haven't, they'll surely hear about it by the end of the day"

Gold nodded. "I see"

"I mean, it's not that big of a deal" Jessica said "Just…strange, you know? I mean, for as long as I can remember, that clock has not once moved. Now, all of a sudden, it wakes up? Very strange, in my opinion"

"I'm sure that there is a logical explanation" Gold said "There usually is"

Jessica shrugged. "I suppose" She sighed a little as she put her hands in her pockets. "So, where would you like me to start from?"

Gold motioned to the glass display cases on either side of Jessica. "Wherever you'd like" he said "I'm leaving it in your capable hands"

"Wait…" Jessica said "You're not going to watch me?"

Gold chuckled. "I do have some house calls that I need to make" he said "Besides, it's not like you're going to steal from me, right?"

Jessica smiled and laughed. "Depends on who you ask"

Gold smirked. "I trust that you'll get the job done"

"Can I put on music?"

Gold hesitated for a moment. "Alright" he said, as Jessica made a cheering motion "But! When a customer comes in, turn the music down, understood?"

"Understood!" Jessica said, as Gold put his coat on and then limped on his cane to the door "Have a good day!"

"You too" Gold said "See you tonight"

Jessica waved and pulled her iPod from her pocket once the door was closed. Then, once the music was playing, Jessica grabbed a notebook and started her project for the day.

* * *

Playing music as she worked might not have been the best idea in the world.

She had been working on Gold's inventory project for a few hours but had barely gotten through the first of the three display cases in the front of the store. The problem was that, since Jessica was alone, she found herself singing and dancing along to the music and actually finishing the project became more and more difficult.

Just as Jessica felt that she was getting a real push to actually get work done, her cell phone started buzzing on the counter closest to the register. Jessica walked over to the phone and answered it.

"School's done already?"

_"Jess, you're probably going to want to come down to the Sheriff's Station"_

"Why?" Jessica asked, as she shut her music off "Did Henry run away again?"

_"No, he's with me. But, apparently, Emma got arrested"_

"For what?!" Jessica asked "What could she have done?"

_"I'll explain later. Will you meet us there or are you still busy with inventory?"_

"Oh, I think the inventory ship has sailed" Jessica said, glancing around at the items in the store "I'll meet you there in 10 minutes?"

_"Sounds good. See you then"_

Jessica hung up the phone and sighed as she looked around at the shop once again. "I am going to be in so much trouble" she said, to herself.

But, since there was nothing she could do about that, Jessica grabbed her coat and left the store, flipping the sign to say "closed" and locking it behind her as she headed off to get her car, which she had parked at Granny's earlier that morning, so that she could meet up with Mary Margaret and Henry. She pulled her black jeep into one of the spots at the Station and found Mary Margaret and Henry waiting for her on the sidewalk.

"Have you guys seen her yet?" Jessica asked, as she got out of her car "What happened?"

"Just about to head in now" Mary Margaret replied, as Henry took the lead "Regina came to Henry's school and told him how Emma had been arrested and that she was some sort of con-woman"

Jessica rolled her eyes as they walked down the halls of the Sheriff's Station. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey!"**

Emma and Graham turned at the sound of Henry's voice. "Henry!"** Graham said, as the trio entered the room "Henry, what are you doing here?"**

"His mother told him what happened"** Mary Margaret replied

"Of course she did"** Emma said, glancing at Graham before looking at Henry "Henry, I don't know what she said…"**

"You're a genius"**

Emma was surprised by that comment. "What?"**

"I know what you were up to"** Henry said "You were gathering intel. For Operation Cobra"**

"Sorry, I'm a bit lost…"* Graham said

"It's need to know, Sheriff"** Henry said, to Graham's surprise and Jessica's amusement "And, all you need to know is that, Miss. Blanchard is gonna bail her out"**

"You are?"** Emma said, looking at the school teacher "Why?"**

Mary Margaret searched for the right words. "I-I trust you"**

Emma looked at Henry again before turning towards Graham. "Well, if you could un-cuff me,"** she said, sticking her wrists out towards Graham "I have something to do"**

"Jess, you think you could take Henry home while I handle things here?" Mary Margaret asked, as Graham released Emma from her handcuffs

"Yeah, sure" Jessica said "No problem"

Mary Margaret smiled a little as she followed Graham into his office. Jessica put her hands on Henry's shoulders as she turned to Emma. "I was thinking of heading to Granny's for some food tonight" she said "Want to join?"

Emma smiled a little. "Yeah, sure" she said "I'll meet you there after I'm done"

Jessica nodded as she and Henry turned and left the Station. "What do you think she's going to do?" Henry asked

"No idea" Jessica replied, as they walked out of the Station and towards her car "But, I'll be sure to tell you if I find out"

* * *

"Emma! Over here!"

Emma had just entered Granny's Diner and found Jessica sitting at one of the tables. "Hey, sorry I took so long"

"No worries" Jessica said, as Emma sat down "I figured it would take you a while to finish your task"

Emma froze for a moment. "My task?"

Jessica laughed. "I saw what you did to Regina's tree" she said "I passed by the Mayor's Office on my way here after dropping off Henry at home. I've got to hand it to you, you've got guts. Not too many people in this town are willing to go up against her, especially like that"

"Are you willing to stand up to her?"

Jessica shrugged. "Depends on the situation" she said "I pick my battles very carefully, especially since I don't want to make Henry upset. Most of the time, I sadly admit, I keep my mouth shut. But, my thoughts would be enough to probably get me arrested"

Emma smiled. "Yeah, Regina is quite infuriating"

"As bad as this sounds, you'll eventually get used to it" Jessica said "But, something tells me you'll join the elite club of those who aren't afraid to go up against her"

"How many other people does that club have?"

Jessica thought for a moment. "Actually, to be honest, really only Mr. Gold" she replied "But, then again, most people are afraid of him too, so it kind of makes sense, if you think about it"

"So, you're Gold's kid, right?"

Jessica shook her head. "Not his kid, his ward" she clarified "He's my legal guardian"

"What happened to your parents?" Emma winced when she heard how awful that question sounded. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that…"

"No, it's fine" Jessica assured her "I don't have a problem with it. Truthfully, I don't remember either of my parents"

The fact that Jessica had never known her parents actually made Emma upset, but Emma assumed that was because she, too, was in an extremely similar situation. "I'm so sorry"

Jessica shrugged. "Thanks" she said "I've asked Gold a few times to tell me about them, but he's always managed to avoid the topic. If my parents were really so bad that Gold can't even talk about them, I guess it's better that I don't remember"

"You deserve to know where you come from, though" Emma said "I mean, I'm in a similar boat as you. I grew up without my parents and I've always wanted to know who they were"

Jessica's interests were suddenly perked. "You didn't know your parents?"

Emma shook her head. "Nope, I was left on the side of the road as a baby" she replied "Grew up in the foster care system"

"Wow" Jessica said "I'm so sorry to hear that. That must have been awful"

Emma looked down at the table to avoid Jessica's gaze for a few moments before looking back at her new friend. "Yeah, well, can't change the past"

Jessica laughed a little awkwardly. "No, we cannot"

Emma knew that a change of topic was in order, though something inside her wanted to know more about Jessica's situation, for whatever reason. "So, I've got to ask" Emma said, with a small smile "Who does Henry think that you are? I mean, he thinks that Mary Margaret is Snow White and Regina is the Evil Queen. What about you?"

Jessica chuckled. "Would you believe that I have actually stumped him?"

"Come on, seriously" Emma said "Who does he think you are?"

"I'm being serious" Jessica said, through some laughter "All Henry can seem to come up with is that I was a thief and a good one at that. Other than that, he knows nothing. He keeps saying that I have to be someone more significant, but apparently he's having a hard time cracking that mystery"

"Speaking from experience" Emma said "You definitely don't give off a thief vibe"

"Thank you!" Jessica said, as Emma chuckled "Will you please tell your son that one day?"

Emma smiled. "I'll see what I can do" she said "He seems pretty set in his ways though"

"I know" Jessica said, still smiling "That's why I humor him as much as possible. Truthfully, I like listening to his stories. It's a fun fantasy that I almost wish was real"

"As does Henry"

Jessica chuckled. "Right" she said "Well, I hate to cut this short, but I better get going. I'll see you around?"

Emma thought for a moment and smiled. "Yeah, I'll see you around"

Jessica smiled as she stood and then left the Diner, leaving Emma with more questions than answers.

* * *

Jessica sighed as she closed the door to Gold's house behind her and spotted him sitting in a chair in the living room. "Alright, how much trouble am I in?"

"Trouble?" Gold replied, grabbing his cane and standing up to face his ward "Why would you be in trouble?"

"Come on, I hate it when you do that"

"And, I don't like it when I give someone a job to do and they don't do it" Gold replied. "What happened, Jessica? You had all day to get that inventory done"

"I know…" Jessica said, putting her hands in her pockets "It's just…I kept getting distracted and then Emma got arrested and…"

"Miss. Swan got herself arrested?" Gold questioned

"Yeah, but it was for something stupid" Jessica said "Or, at least it sounds pretty stupid, from what I can understand of the situation"

"Well then" Gold said, through a sigh "How could I fault you for going to help your new friend?"

Jessica stared at him for a moment. "Wait, seriously?" she asked "I'm not going to be grounded?"

"I think you're a little too old to be grounded"

A small smile came to Jessica's lips. "Thanks"

Gold nodded once. "Now, if you'd excuse me" he said, moving towards the door "I have one more stop I need to make"

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked, as Gold opened the door

"To see our lovely Mayor" Gold replied, simply "Good night"

Jessica shrugged as Gold closed the door and she turned to go up the stairs and to her room. What would Gold need to go and talk to Regina about at this time of night? Couldn't it wait until the morning?

It was none of her business, really. But, it still seemed odd.

* * *

Emma couldn't stop thinking about her experience in Storybrooke so far.

First, the kid she gave up for adoption found her in Boston. Then, when she brought him back, she ended up getting into an accident and waking up in jail, only to find out that he ran way again. And then, when she did eventually find him and brought him back to his adoptive mother, she was practically threatened and was basically told to get the hell out of town. And, that was just the tip of the iceberg.

So, of course, she was going to stay.

For some reason, Emma could not get Jessica out of her head. There was something familiar about that girl. Emma instantly felt a connection to her, especially after she found out that Jessica didn't have any parents, only a guardian. It was almost like they had known each other previously. She almost felt like needed to protect Jessica, but she really had no idea why. Jessica was an adult – a young adult, she couldn't have been more than 22 or 23 – but an adult nonetheless.

So, why did Emma feel such a strong need to make sure Jessica was ok?

She had to have been, since she was the ward of the richest man in Storybrooke. And, it didn't seem like Mr. Gold had the same temperament as Regina, though she had barely even spoken to the man before he collected his money from who she assumed was Granny – it is called "Granny's Bed and Breakfast", after all – and then left during the first night she had spent in the town. Still, Emma had a feeling that she and Jessica shared a lot more in common than one may think.

Perhaps that was why she wanted to make sure Jessica was alright…because they had a similar story…

She was going to be here for a week…plenty of time for her to learn more about the little town and its inhabitants.

* * *

**Here's a new chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it! Next chapter will delve into a little more Julia backstory, before the Curse, specifically how Julia and Snow White fist met!**

**Please read and review! **


End file.
